My Destination
by Mizuhi Kageya
Summary: Aku sudah membuang hakku untuk menjadi pemimpin demi membalas dendam, 'Mereka' yang telah memulai dan aku yang akan mengakhirinya. Aku tak peduli jika aku yang akan menjadi sang Antagonis. Benar dan Salah aku tak pedulikan lagi, mataku hanya akan melihat kematian 'Mereka' nanti. Walaupun, Aku sadar diriku sudah semakin mirip dengan pendahuluku yang telah Jatuh.(Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

_Title_ : My destination

 _Disclaimer_ : Naruto and High school DxD not belongs to me

 _Genre_ : Romance, Adventure, Friendship, and etc.

 _Rate_ : M

 _Pair_ : Naruto U. X Red X Harem(Maybe)

 _Summary_ : Aku ada untuk balas dendam. Aku hidup hanya untuk balas dendam. Akan kubunuh semua musuhku. Akan kuhancurkan semua yang menghalangi. Semuanya hanya untuk tujuanku. Tapi apa yang akan kulakukan ketika tujuanku sudah terpenuhi?

 _Warning_ : OC, OOC, Typo(s), Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Fem!Great red Strong!Naru, Harem!Naru, and etc.

"Bicara"

'Batin/pikiran'

 **"Monster atau semacamnya'**

 **'Batin/pikiran monster atau semacamnya'**

 _ **'Efek'**_

 _ **[Sacred Gears]**_

 _ **Keterangan tempat/waktu**_

 **"Teknik/sihir"**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung unsur religius, namun saya tekankan bahwa saya tidak bermaksud untuk menghina agama. fanfic ini hanyalah hasil imajinasi saya maka daripada itu saya meminta maaf jika ada yang tersinggung.**

.

.

.

 _Chapter 1_ :

.

.

.

"Sungguh malam yang indah, bukan?" Kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik. Kepalanya ia dongakkan ke atas, ke arah langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang.

"Ya kau benar, Naruto. Malam ini sangat indah" Kata seseorang di samping pemuda tadi atau yang dipanggil dengan nama Naruto. Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah yang terurai hingga menyentuh tanah. Wanita tersebut memakai kimono berwarna merah. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada di atas atap suatu bangunan pencakar langit di kota Kuoh.

"Aku harap, setiap malam akan selalu seindah ini" Kata wanita tersebut sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam, masih menatap langit.

Terjadi keheningan sejenak di antara mereka berdua. Naruto masih saja menatap langit. Sedangkan, wanita tersebut menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedih. Wanita itu tahu, pemuda di sebelahnya ini membawa beban yang sangat berat, bahkan sangat berat untuk dibagi dengannya. Pemuda ini telah melalui banyak hal, terlalu banyak malah. Ia kahwatir, dengan bersama dengan Naruto untuk waktu yang lama, telah membuatnya tahu dan peduli akan masalah yang pernah dan sedang dilalui Naruto.

"Naruto..." panggil wanita itu pelan. "Ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu. Tapi..." mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan menoleh ke arah sang wanita. "Sayangnya, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum getir ke arah wanita di sampingnya.

Segera setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda di sampingnya itu, kepala wanita itu langsung tertunduk.

"Nah, sekarang aku harus pergi. Berhati-hatilah pada si **'cebol'** itu, sepertinya dia sudah mulai bergerak" Kata Naruto sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di puncuk kepala wanita itu, mengacak-acaknya sebentar dan akhirnya meloncat turun ke arah bawah dan meninggalkan wanita tadi sendirian di atap dengan semburat merah yang memenuhi wajahnya. " **Baka** " Kata wanita tersebut sambil berbalik menuju ke sebuah retakan dimensi yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan akhirnya menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya retakan dimensi tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maukah kau mati untukku?"

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi Yuuma-chan?" Kata pemuda dengan rambut coklat yang sedang menatap wanita atau yang dia panggil dengan Yuuma.

Kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga pemuda itu dan kembali berkata. "Maukah kau mati untukku, Issei-kun?" pemuda atau Issei hanya dapat memasang wajah bingung mendengar perkataan Yuuma **'pacarnya'.**

Menjauhkan wajahnya dari Issei, sebuah seringaian terukir di wajah Yuuma. Rasa Bingung Issei telah berubah menjadi rasa takut ketika melihat wajah pacarnya yang telah menjadi wajah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Seketika dua buah sayap berwarna hitam menyerupai sayap gagak keluar dari punggung Yuuma. Pakaian yang ia pakai telah digantikan oleh pakaian sensual yang hanya menutupi sedikit bagian tubuhnya.

"Hahahahahaha... Lihat wajah mu Issei-kun, apa kau takut?" Kata Yuuma sambil menyeriangai lebar.

"Yuuma-chan" tanya Issei memastikan apa yang terjadi. Menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Issei. "hah,Kau masih memanggilku Yuuma? Kau tahu? Namaku yang sebenarnya bukanlah Yuuma. Tetapi, Raynare. Kau cukup bodoh untuk dapat langsung percaya denganku saat aku menyatakan 'cinta' ku padamu. Hehehehe… informasi tentang sifat mesummu sangat akurat, hanya dengan bermodal wajah dan tubuh saja, nyawamu sudah dapat kugenggam."

"Apa maksudmu? kau sedang bercandakan, kan!?" tanya Issei memastikan."sayang sekali, ini bukanlah candaan Issei-kun" jawab Raynare.

"Nah, cukup bicaranya. Ayo kita akhiri I-S-S-E-I-Kun!" seru Raynare sambil mengangkat tangannya. Terciptalah sebuah tombak cahaya berukuran sedang di tangan Raynare.

"A-a-apa itu!?" tanya Issei dengan nada terkejut ketika melihat tombak cahaya di tangan Raynare. "matilah!" Seru Raynare sambil melempar tombak cahaya miliknya ke arah Issei.

 _ **'Jleb'**_

Tombak cahaya Raynare dengan sukses menembus perut Issei. Mata Issei terbelalak ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat di perutnya.

 _ **'Bruk'**_

Issei terjatuh terlentang. Genangan darah telah tercipta di bawah tubuhnya. Bajunya kini penuh dengan darahnya sendiri.

"Hahahaha... Nah, sekarang saatnya melapor!" Kata Raynare dengan nada senang di dalamnya, kedua sayapnya sudah bersiap ia kepakan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau pikir, setelah melakukan semua ini. Kau dapat pergi begitu saja?" Sebuah suara terdengar berasal dari arah salah satu pohon yang berada di dekat mereka. Dengan segera Raynare melirik cepat ke arah asal suara misterius tadi.

Dari balik pohon, muncul seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan Memakai seragam academy Kuoh. "Siapa kau!?" tanya Raynare kepada pemuda tadi.

"Aku? Namaku Naruto" kata Naruto enteng. "Naruto? Hmm" Kata Raynare sambil terdiam ketika merasakan sesuatu dari Naruto. "Apa kau anggota baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu" tanya Raynare yang merasakan aura suci ternoda dari Naruto, dengan kata lain Naruto adalah seorang malaikat jatuh sama seperti dirinya.

"Heh! Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian!" ejek Naruto. "Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau juga adalah seorang malaikat jatuh!?" tanya Raynare sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku memang seorang malaikat jatuh. Tapi, aku tidak seperti kalian yang melanggar peraturan Tuhan dan membunuh orang-orang banyak seenaknya!" Kata Naruto. Di wajah Raynare sudah terpampang raut kekesalan yan g besar. "Jadi maksudmu, kau menjadi jatuh tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang kau katakan tadi!? Heh! Jangan bercanda!"

"Ya, dan kau tahu? Aku sangat benci pada kalian, karena kalianlah aku kehilangan kebahagianku" Kata Naruto. "Oh... Kau benci kaum mu sendiri karena telah merebut kebahagian mu? Baiklah, sekarang..." sebuah seringaian kembali menghiasi wajah Raynare sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau akan kehilangan hidup mu!" seru Raynare. Dengan cepat sebuah tombak cahaya tercipta dengan ukuran sedang. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya diam di tempat.

Melihat Naruto yang hanya terdiam, Raynare melempar tombak cahayanya ke arah Naruto. Dengan cepat tombak cahaya Raynare melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto masih saja di sana, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

 _ **'Hap'**_

Raynare membelalak melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Naruto dengan mudahnya menangkap tombak cahayanya. "Jangan sombong nona" Kata Naruto sambil menatap Raynare tajam.

 _ **'Krak' 'Splash'**_

Dengan satu hentakan, tombak cahaya di tangan Naruto menjadi retak dan akhirnya hancur.

'Apa itu tadi?' __pikir Raynare.

"Terkejut?" tanya Naruto kepada Raynare. "Diam kau rendahan!" teriak Raynare. Lima tombak cahaya telah tercipta. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Raynare melempar kelima tombak cahayanya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek melihat tombak cahaya yang melesat ke arahnya. "Kau pikir dengan menambah jumlahnya kau akan berhasil?"

 _ **'Slash'**_

Kelima tombak cahaya milik Raynare hanya melewati Naruto dengan keadaan terpotong. Raynare kembali membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang telah diperbuat oleh pemuda kuning di depannya ini.

Masih berdiri di tempatnya, Naruto berdiri dengan gagahnya. Di tangannya telah tergenggam sebilah pedang panjang seperti samurai dengan ganggang berwarna hitam.

"Tidak mungkin! Siapa kau sebenarnya!" tanya Raynare dengan nada keras. "Sudah aku katakan,bukan? Aku adalah Naruto" jawab Naruto dengan santainya plus sebuah senyuman yang terukit jelas di wajahnya.

Naruto menatap Raynare yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Dari pelipis Raynare, bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai bermunculan. Setelah melihat kemampuan pemuda yang mengaku bernama Naruto di depannya ini, dia sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dialah yang akan mengikuti nasib target mesumnya yang sudah mati.

'Aku harus lari!' pikir Raynare.

Kembali, Raynare membuat lima tombak cahaya. Dan melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya dapat menatap tombak-tombak itu dengan tatapan bosan.

 _ **'Slash'**_

Dengan satu ayunan, kelima tombak cahaya tadi terbelah dan melewati kanan-kiri badan Naruto. Naruto kembali menatap Raynare yang telah terbang jauh dengan sayapnya.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin mengejar. Tapi, mengingat pemuda yang sudah sekarat tadi, ia menurunkan niatnya untuk mengejar dan mencoba mencari pemuda tadi. Tapi, yang Naruto dapat hanya sebuah taman kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Bahkan bekas darah pemuda tadi telah hilang. Bersih… semuanya seperti tidak pernah terjadi pembunuhan di sana.

'Mungkin para iblis tadi sudah mengambilnya dan pergi' pikir Naruto. dengan segera Naruto berbalik, mencoba pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Academy Kuoh, sebuah sekolah bertaraf Internasional yang berada di kota yang bernama Kuoh. Sekolah ini merupakan bekas sekolah perempuan. Dan sekarang telah menjadi sekolah campuran dengan perbandingan 3 : 1. hanya yang berotak atau yang berdompet tebal yang dapat masuk ke dalam sekolah ini.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan tahi lalat di bawah matanya kepada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang duduk berbincang-bincang dengan dua orang temannya.

"Ya, itu ak- apa mau mu!" ketika berbalik menatap orang yang menyebutkan namanya. Nada suara dan penekanan dalam ucapan Issei tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

"Siapa itu Isse- apa mau mu di sini!" sama halnya dengan Issei. Kedua pemuda di sampingnya -Motohama dan matsuda- merubah nada bicaranya ketika melihat wajah orang tadi.

"Eh! Tidak, aku hanya disuruh untuk memanggil Issei" Kata Pemuda tadi. Kedua kepala teman Issei seketika membalik dari pemuda berambut pirang tadi ke arah Issei. Menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tenang dulu Motohama Matsuda!" seru Issei mencoba menenangkan kedua temannya itu.

"Coba kau jelaskan, Issei! Ada apa dengan kau dengan Kiba! " Kata kedua pemuda itu dengan kompak. "Tenanglah dulu. Aku ke sini untuk membawa Issei-kun ke buchou" jelas Kiba.

"Buchou? Siapa buchou?" tanya Issei kepada tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu nanti" Kata Kiba. Dengan beberapa pertimbangan, akhirnya Issei memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kiba.

Selama perjalanan mereka, tidak ada satupun yang membuka suaranya. Semuanya diam. Dan itu tidak cocok dengan Issei yang cerewet, apalagi jika sudah bersangkut paut dengan 'Oppai', 'Hentai', dan hal-hal yang berbau… ehm.

kesunyian masih saja melanda, walaupun koridor yang mereka lewati sedang ramai karena ini memang saatnya istirahat.

Rasa penasaran dan takut menerpa Issei. Ia penasaran dengan 'buchou' Kiba yang memanggilnya. Dan ia takut karena…. Akhir-akhir ini, berita tentang pria-pria yang suka sejenisnya a.k.a HOMO sedang berkeliaran mencari korban. Dan Kiba, ajakan dari wanita-wanita cantik dari sekolah ini maupun sekolah lain yang datang sangat banyak, namun jumlah ajakan yang diterima bahkan tidak pernah melewati angka satu. Ah! Jangan lupakan suffix 'kun' yang diberikan oleh Kiba kepadanya. Jadi, wajar saja jika ia beranggapan bahwa Kiba adalah salah satu 'bintang' di berita tersebut.

Pikiran liarnya terhenti ketika hampir saja ia menabrak Kiba yang berhenti di depannya. "Nah, Issei-kun kita sudah sampai" Kata Kiba sambil membuka pintu di depannya. Dengan langkah perlahan mendahului Kiba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Mewah. Itulah kata pertama yang ada di kepala Issei ketika melihat ruangan itu. setelah melihat dengan lebih teliti. Mata Issei membelalak seketika. " OWAAA!" Teriak Issei histeris ketika melihat tiga orang wanita yang berada di dalam ruangan itu."Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah, dan bentuk badan ideal ialah sang ' **Great Onee-san'** di academy Kuoh, Rias Gremory. Kemudian, seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam ponytail, dengan bentuk tubuh yang tidak kalah bagusnya dengan Rias Gremory, Hajime Akeno wanita yang menyandang gelar yang sama dengan Rias Gremory. Dan yang terakhir, dia adalah wanita dengan rambut putih dan tubuh kecil yang imut, Tujou Koneko. Sang Maskot sekolah!"

"hahaha, Issei-kun, itu adalah narasi yang cukup bagus dan aneh pada waktu yang sama" Kata Kiba setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Issei.

"Bocah cantik! Jadi dia yang kau sebut dengan 'Buchou'?" tanya Issei tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kiba dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Kiba.

Dengan masih memasang tatapan berbinar-binar plus tatapan bernafsunya. Rias dan Akeno hanya tersenyum melihat Issei, berbeda dengan Koneko yang menatap jijik Issei. "Duduklah dulu Issei-kun" Kata Akeno mempersilakan Issei duduk. "ah! Terima kasih Akeno-senpai" Kata Issei dengan semangat. Akeno hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Nah, sekarang. Issei-kun. Kau masih ingat yang terjadi tadi pagi?" tanya Rias kepada Issei. Issei memasang pose berpikirnya. Setelah beberapa lama mencoba mengingat-ingat tiba-tiba Issei berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah. "Ya! Tentu saja! Itu adalah pengalaman paling bersejarah bagiku!" Kata Issei dengan semangat.

"Bagus kalau kau masih ingat" Kata Rias. Setelah berkata demikian, Rias memberi isyarat kepada Akeno dengan menatapnya dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukkan.

"Baiklah, Issei-kun. Kemarin, kau telah mati" Kata Akeno.

"Apa maksudmu, Akeno-senpai?" tanya Issei bingung. "seperti yang kubilang, kau telah mati dibunuh oleh Amamo Yuuma atau dapat kupanggil Raynare" jawab Akeno. Tubuh Issei seketika bergetar, tangannya mengepal, wajahnya menjadi keras.

"Tenanglah Issei-kun" Kata Rias menenangkan Issei. " Ah! Maaf!" Kata Issei.

"Baiklah akan kulanjutkan. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kau telah mati dibunuh oleh Raynare dan aku berada di sana melihatmu. Setelah mengetahui bahwa nyawamu dalam bahaya, aku segera membawamu pergi dari sana dan membawa mu pulang dan segera mengobatimu. tapi, sayangnya nyawamu sudah tidak dapat tertolongkan lagi. tapi kami para iblis dapat menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. tapi, dengan catatan orang itu harus menjadi keluarga iblis yang menghidupkannya. Mengingat potensi yang kurasakan dari mu serta kasihan aku segera merenkarnasikan mu menjadi iblis. Dan untuk menghilangkan luka-lukamu. Aku perlu mengobatimu dengan menyalurkan energi iblisku dengan cara bersentuhan kulit langsung denganmu" jelas Rias.

Issei hanya terbengong mendengar penjelasan Rias. "tapi kenapa harus bersentuhan kulit langsung. B-bu-bukannya aku membencinya, aku hanya penasaran" tanya Issei. "Agar aku dapat mengalirkan energiku dengan lebih cepat dan lebih baik tentunya" Kata Rias. "dan juga, aku tidak dapat tidur saat menggunakan baju" lanjut Rias.

"Hehehehe... tidur tanpa menggunakan baju... hehehehehe..." Kata Issei sambil tersenyum mesum, pikirannya sekarang sedang dengan liarnya membuat sebuah skema di mana Rias dan dirinya seda-

' _ **Buak'**_

Sebuah pukulan mengenai wajah Issei dan menghancurkan imajinasi 'liar' Issei. Pukulan tadi berasal dari Koneko yang wajahnya masih datar namun sebuah perempatan tercetak jelas di dahinya. "Tidak boleh mesum" Katanya dengan masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Nah, Issei aku punya pertanyaan" Kata Rias kepada Issei yang lagi mengelus-elus kulit wajahnya yang membiru.

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Naruto?" tanya Rias dengan nada serius. Issei menatap Rias sejenak. "tidak" jawab Issei singkat.

"Jangan jahat begitu Issei. Bukannya kita tinggal seatap" sebuah suara misterius berasal dari arah belakang Issei.

Semua yang ada di sana membelalak melihat di belakang Issei, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang memakai baju seragam Kuoh. Issei yang melihatnya hanya dapat menghela napas.

"Kau!" seru Rias sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum ke arah Rias.

"Yo!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

A/N : Yo! Yo! Yo! I'm Back! Yayaya, Gomen Gomen. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama? Ah! Sorry soal cerita The Envoi, saya tahu dan sadar bahwa itu adalah fanfic gagal. Oleh karena itu, saya menghapusnya Dan inilah gantinya. Entalah ini menjadi lebih baik atau malah lebih buruk… saya mencoba untuk memperbaik fanfic yang saya buat, baik dari segi cerita, dialog, perkembangan karakter, typo, dan lain-lainnya. Jadi, jangan ragu untuk memberi keritik saran, karena hal itu akan membuat saya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Satu lagi! Jangan mengharapkan update yang cepat! Jadwal update tidak dapat kutentukan. Saya akan mengupdate cerita kalau saya sedang senggang dan memiliki motivasi untuk menulis. Jadi, jangan terlalu berharap… At last, Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : A Little Disturbance

_Title_ : My Destination

 _Disclaimer_ : Naruto and High school DxD not belongs to me

 _Genre_ : Romance, Adventure, Friendship, and etc.

 _Rate_ : M

 _Pair_ : Naruto U. X Fem!Great Red X Harem (Maybe)

 _Summary_ : Aku sudah membuang hakku untuk menjadi pemimpin demi membalas dendam, 'Mereka' yang telah memulai dan aku yang akan mengakhirinya. Aku tak peduli jika aku yang akan menjadi sang Antagonis. Benar dan Salah aku tak pedulikan lagi, mataku hanya akan melihat kematian 'Mereka' nanti. Walaupun, Aku sadar diriku sudah semakin mirip dengan pendahuluku yang telah Jatuh.

 _Warning_ : OC, OOC, Typo(s), Lime, Lemon (Maybe), Fem!Great Red, Strong!Naru, Maybe Godlike!Naru, Harem!Naru, and Etc.

"Bicara"

'Batin/pikiran'

 **"Monster atau semacamnya'**

 **'Batin/pikiran monster atau semacamnya'**

 _ **'Efek'**_

 _ **[Sacred Gears]**_

 _ **Keterangan tempat/waktu**_

 **"Teknik/sihir"**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung unsur religius, namun saya tekankan bahwa saya tidak bermaksud untuk menghina agama.** **F** **anfic ini hanyalah hasil imajinasi saya maka daripada itu saya meminta maaf jika ada yang tersinggung.**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Chapter 2_ : A Little Disturbance

.

.

"Yo"

' _ **Sing'**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang telah menyentuh kulit leher milik Naruto, siap untuk memotong. Sang pemegang pedang, Kiba, menatap tajam Naruto, menunggu perintah Ketuanya.

"Ehh... Tenanglah" Kata Naruto sambil menatap Kiba dan Rias bergantian. "Yuuto, lepaskan dia" Perintah Rias kepada Kiba. Mundur selangkah, tapi pedangnya masih saja tergenggam demi mengantisipasi jika pemuda di depannya melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Issei" Panggil Rias sambil menatap Issei, meminta penjelasan dari pionnya tersebut. " Hah... Naruto tinggal di rumahku sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Aku dan orang tuaku menemukannya tidak sadarkan diri di depan rumah kami. Karena kasihan, kami membawanya masuk dan merawatnya. Setelah beberapa hari kemudian, dia sadar. Saat itu dia sangat berterima kasih kepada kami, dan katanya dia akan pergi secepatnya." Kata Issei dengan jeda dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. "Tapi dia tidak kunjung pergi dari rumah kami. Dan pada akhirnya _kaa-san_ memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya menjadi anggota keluarga kami." Jelas Issei, yang kemudian berbalik melihat kearah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dan setelah beberapa hari diadopsi, ramen instan sudah memenuhi dapur"

"Hahahahaha... Aku ingat itu, ketika _kaa-san_ memintaku menjadi anaknya, hanya kau yang menolak sambil menangis dan mengoceh tidak jelas" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Kau sialan!" Kata Issei kesal. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia tiba-tiba teringat akan pertanyaan Rias. "Tunggu dulu, Rias- _senpai_ -" Kata Issei terpotong oleh Rias. "Panggil aku _Buchou_ seperti yang lainnya karena kau sudah menjadi anggotaku" Sela Rias. "Kalau Rias _Nee-sama_?" Tanya Issei dengan mata berbinar.

"Hm… Rias _Nee-sama_? Tidak buruk, tapi lebih baik kau menggunakan panggilan ' _Buchou_ ' seperti lainnya" Issei yang mendengar perkataan Rias hanya bisa pasrah, padahal memanggil senpainya itu dengan ' _Nee-sama_ ' adalah salah satu impiannya. "Hah, baiklah."

"Oh ya. _Buchou_ , aku penasaran kenapa kau bertanya tentang Naruto?" Tanya Issei sambil menunjuk Naruto di belakangnya menggunakan jari jempolnya.

"Karena yang menolongmu pada hari kau dibunuh adalah Naruto" Kata Rias. " Oh... kukira ap- tunggu! Tunggu! Naruto yang menolongku? Tapi bagaimana? Bukannya _Buchou_ yang menolongku?" tanya Issei bertubi-tubi. "Ya, sebenarnya Narutolah yang paling awal datang untuk menolongmu dan baru kemudian aku dan Akeno datang sewaktu Naruto melawan Raynare. Kami membawamu pergi ketika Raynare sibuk melawan Naruto." Jelas Rias kepada Issei yang hanya dapat ngangguk-ngangguk tidak jelas. "Tapi…" Rias mengalihkan arah pandangannya kearah Naruto yang berada di belakang Issei, dan kembali menyambung perkataannya. "Yang paling membuatku bingung adalah 'Siapa Naruto ini?'" Tanya Rias.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu –kecuali Naruto- hanya menggangguk setuju dengan perkataan _Buchou_ mereka. "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan Naruto- _san_?" Tanya Rias sambil melipat tangannya tepat di bawah ' _Asset_ 'nya yang jauh melampaui standar

Issei menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan. Naruto yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah mengetahui dia seperti seorang tahanan yang sedang diintrogasi. "Ya, maaf karena merahasiakan ini. tapi aku memang bukan manusia biasa" Kata Naruto. Rias menatap Naruto sejenak, mencoba merasakan aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda tersebut. "Kau memang seorang Malaikat Jatuh, sesuai seperti yang Raynare katakan. Tapi, kenapa kau menolong kami?" tanya Rias, sambil tangannya yang berpindah menjadi menopang dagunya.

"Karena aku memang bukan salah satu dari mereka. Aku sekarang tidak terikat dan tidak ingin terikat dengan apapun. Jadi, jangan heran jika kau melihat aku membunuh seorang Malaikat Jatuh. Lagi pula, aku membenci mereka" Kata Naruto sambil menatap Rias. Di sana, Rias dapat melihat macam-macam emosi. Hangat, senang, sedih, dan juga... Kebencian?

"Ada apa Rias- _senpai_?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias yang terus-terusan melihat wajahnya. "Apakah ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai risih ditatap oleh Rias. "Ah! Bukan apa-apa. Sekarang,Issei" Kata Rias sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya kemudian mengahlikan tatapannya dari Naruto kearah Issei.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sekarang kau adalah Iblis, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Rias. Memasang pose berpikir sejenak, Issei kemudian mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. "Kau bilang aku adalah budakmu bukan? Kalau begitu aku juga dapat mendapatkan budak?" Dengan tersenyum Rias menjawab. "Tentu saja"

Seketika ruangan tersebut dipenuhi oleh aura yang meluap-luap dan berpusat pada Issei yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai, tangannya terkepal dengan keras sehingga membuat semua orang di sana penasaran dengan perubahan sikap pada Issei saat ini. Semua yang berada di sana masih menatap Issei dengan pandangan penasaran, kecuali Naruto yang sudah dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh saudara mesumnya itu.

"Hehehehe" Suara tawa aneh mulai terdengar di dalam ruangan klub. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA... BAIKLAH! DENGAN INI, AKU AKAN MENJADI RAJA _HAREM_!" Teriak Issei dengan semangatnya. Rias dan Akeno hanya tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Kiba yang hanya tersenyum, berbeda dengan Koneko yang memandang Issei penuh dengan tatapan jijik, serta Naruto yang hanya dapat menghela napasnya.

"Sekarang, Naruto. Sebutkan, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" Tanya Rias dengan serius kepada Naruto. "Untuk sekarang… mungkin, aku hanya akan mengemati" Jawab Naruto. "Mengamati? Mengamati apa?" Tanya Rias bingung. Naruto terdiam sambil menunduk sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Kau akan tahu nanti, Rias- _senpai_ " Jawab Naruto.

Rias terdiam, ia tidak terlalu puas dengan jawaban Naruto. Tapi, kalau dia tidak ingin bilang apa haknya memaksa? Ia tak ingin terlalu memaksa orang ini dan membuatnya marah. Lagi pula ia merasakan bahwa Naruto bukanlah pemuda jahat yang senang membunuh demi kesenangan belaka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian berdua akan menjadi anggota klub penelitian alam gaib sekarang" Kata Rias sambil menatap Issei dan Naruto bergantian. "Aku mengerti kalau Issei, tapi kenapa aku juga?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak terima dengan keputusan Rias. "Tentu saja untuk memantaumu, jika saja kau memiliki maksud jahat. Kami dapat menghalangimu" Kata Rias sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Hah... baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu" Kata Naruto sambil berbalik ingin pergi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Akeno. "Tapi Naruto- _san_ , ini masih jam istirahat"

"Ah! Hampir saja aku lupa, terima kasih Akeno- _senpai_ " Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto- _san_ , dan panggil aku Akeno saja" Kata Akeno sambil tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyum Akeno sambil berkata. "Kalau begitu, panggil aku Naruto saja" Kata Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di atap" Teriak Naruto yang sudah menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Melihat Naruto telah pergi, Rias mengalihkan pandangannya ke Akeno. "Akeno, apa kau bisa pergi ke ruang OSIS dan menyampaikan kepada Sona bahwa ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepadanya sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Tentu, _Buchou_ " Dengan itu Akeno meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sedangkan Issei yang mendengar kata Issei menjadi binggung.

" _Buchou_ " Panggil Issei. Rias yang mendengar pionnya memanggil segera menatapnya. "Apa Ketua OSIS juga merupakan Iblis?" Tanya Issei.

"Lebih tepatnya semua anggota OSIS adalah Iblis" Issei yang mendengarkan jawaban Rias segera menatap tidak percaya Buchounya.

 _ **Keesokan Harinya**_

"Hyoudou Naruto... Kah?" Gumam Souna Shitori, atau dengan nama aslinya Sona Sitri di sekolah sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah yang masih sepi. Wajar, sekarang masih pukul 06:12, masih lama sebelum jam masuk sekolah. Ia datang begitu awal karena tugas-tugas yang ia miliki di mejanya sekarang. Menjadi Ketua Osis bukanlah perkara mudah, ia sudah sering harus datang sangat awal dan pulang sangat larut, hanya untuk setumpuk berkas laporan. Ia harus menyelesaikannya segera dan menyerahkannya pada Tsubaki.

Hah... Sona menghela napas sekali lagi, ini sudah kebeberapa kalinya ia menghela napasnya sejak ia datang pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak, banyak yang membebani pikirannya sekarang. Dimulai dengan; Tumpukan berkas laporan untuknya sebagai Ketua Osis, Tugas-tugas sekolah yang akhir-akhir ini diberikan sudah menggunung di kamarnya, dan belum lagi masalah tentang 'Hyoudou Naruto'

Kemarin, Rias datang untuk berdiskusi dengannya. Ia menceritakan tentang bagaimana Naruto datang menyelamatkan adik angkatnya dari Malaikat Jatuh, dengan melawannya. Ia tidak paham. Menurut Rias, Naruto ini merupakan Malaikat Jatuh. Tapi mengapa ia melawan sesamanya? Apa karena dendam?... Mungkin hal ini harus ia bicarakan dengan kakaknya.

Dan juga, bagaimana caranya dia menyembunyikan dirinya selama ini? Kalau tidak salah ia baru bersekolah di sini beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan sampai kemarin aku tidak pernah merasakan aura Malaikat Jatuh di dalam sekolah ini. Kalau yang dikatakan Rias benar, Naruto ini orang yang kuat. Dan akan sulit untuk menyebunyikan auranya.

Hah… Sekarang kepalanya sangat pening. Mungkin istirahat sebentar akan membuatnya lebih baik.

' _ **Tap'**_

Sebuah tangan di bahunya membuatnya terkejut. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sona- _Kaichō_ apa kau tidak apa-apa?" 'Tsubaki' Katanya dalam hati melihat orang yang menepuknya tadi. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kelelahan saja…" Jelas Sona kepada Tsubaki.

Mendengar kata-kata Sona, Tsubaki tak langsung lega. Apa yang dikatakan Sona, tak sama dengan apa yang ia lihat. Wajah Sona agak memucat dan ia terlihat agak kurus. Apa dia diet? Tentu tidak, ia tahu dengan betul _King_ nya itu. Ia bukan wanita yang terlalu tergila-gila dengan penampilannya. Sona lebih memilih meningkatkan kecerdasannya daripada meningkatkan penampilannya.

"Ada apa?" Sona yang melihat Tsubaki seperti melamun segera bertanya kepadanya.

"Jaga dirimu Sona. Aku tak ingin kau sakit karena terlalu lelah, kalau perlu aku akan membantumu." Sona Nampak agak terkejut dengan Queennya yang memanggilnya dengan namanya. Namun, kemudian ia tersenyum kearah Tsubaki. "Terima kasih"

" _Megane-Senpai_!" Mendengar sebuah teriakkan yang berasal dari belakang mereka. Mereka berdua berbalik, lagipula mereka berdua sama-sama memakai kacamata.

Sona yang memang bersifat tegas dalam menerapkan peraturan sekolah. Sudah ingin memarahi orang tak sopan yang telah memanggil senpainya seperti itu.

"Hei! Apa ka-" Keinginan Sona untuk memarahi orang tadi telah hilang, digantikan dengan rasa terkejut. Orang tidak sopan tadi adalah orang yang dibicarakan oleh Rias kemarin. Rambut pirang jabrik, mata biru, serta kulit tan. Pas seperti gambaran yang Rias berikan.

" _Senpai_!Yu~hu! _Senpai_!?" "A-apa!?" Sona tersentak. Naruto, pemuda di depannya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Kau melamun, Megane-Senpai." Kata Naruto yang kemudian mengambil jarak mundur beberapa langkah dari Sona.

"Jadi, apa maumu **'** _ **KOUHAI**_ **'**?" Sona jelas agak jengkel dengan pemuda di depannya, ia mengatakan kata ' _Kouhai'_ dengan penuh tekanan.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, _Megane-Senpai_." Kata Naruto, ia Nampak tidak peduli dengan Sona yang semakin jengkel dengan perilakunya. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto dengan etisnya memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam

" _Souka_ … Kalau begitu, apa kau punya waktu?" Tsubaki mulai berkeringat dingin, melihat Sona. Raut wajah Sona yang menunjukkan senyuman manis, berbading terbalik dengan perempatan yang muncul di kepala serta tangannya yang telah terkepal sangat kuat. Ia bahkan melihat Demonic Power Sona sudah meluap-meluap di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Hm… Nampaknya sebentar aku ada u-"

"Baguslah kalau kau bebas, aku mengundangmu ke ruangan OSIS sekarang." Sona memotong perkataan Naruto, ia Nampak tak ingin ada penolakan dari pemuda pirang ini.

Sona tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, segera memegang tangan Naruto dan menariknya. "Tu-tunggu-" Naruto tak mampu untuk melanjutkan protesnya ketika Sona menatapnya dengan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat. Melihat Naruto yang terdiam, Sona kemudian melanjutkan membawa sang pemuda dengan 'lembut' tentunya.

Tsubaki, ia hanya melihat dari belakang. Mengikuti dengan pelan kedua orang tersebut. Ia hanya memilih diam sedari tadi, ia masih tak percaya ada siswa yang berani berperilaku tidak sopan pada Sona. Dan lagi, orang itu adalah orang yang kemarin disebut-sebut oleh Rias dan Akeno. Malaikat Jatuh... yang aneh, kata mereka. Malaikat Jatuh yang membenci Malaikat Jatuh, rasnya sendiri. Mungkin setelah _King_ nya selesai berbicara dengan pemuda itu, ia akan menggali beberapa informasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ruang OSIS**_

Sekarang, Pukul 6:40. Tsubaki tak habis pikir, hampir setengah jam berlalu, dan Sona masih saja mengoceh. Sedangkan sang pemuda, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tahan dengan ocehan Sona. Ia bahkan mengangkat satu kakinya. Melihat itu, Tsubaki hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian melihat Sona. Ia masih saja menceramahi Naruto tentang perilaku sang pemuda.

' _Ini tidak ada habis-habisnya'_

Tsubaki kemudian mendekati Sona, ia menepuk bahu Sona kemudian berkata, "Sudalah _Kaichō_." Sona yang mendengar Tsubaki, tersadar. Ia kemudian menatap Tsubaki sebentar, kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Sona kemudian menegapkan badannya dan menatap serius orang di depannya.

' _Auranya…'_ Memang benar yang dikatakan Rias. Ia memang Malaikat Jatuh. Aura pemuda di depannya ini memang tidak besar, namun ia yakin itu dikarenakan ia menekannya. Itu hanyalah perkiraannya, namun melihat pemuda di depannya ia tahu bahwa ia kuat, walaupun itu hanya firasatnya.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki- _san_. Aku ada beberapa pertanyaan untukmu." Sona telah kembali ke dirinya yang semula, pikir Tsubaki. Ia kembali menjadi Sona yang tegas dan tenang.

"hm? Masih cukup lama hingga bel masuk, tentu saja boleh _Megane-Senpai_ " Tsubaki terkejut mendengar Orang ini, setelah diceramahi begitu lama, ia masih tak jerah. Sama halnya dengan Sona, ia terkejut dan juga emosi pada waktu yang sama. Ingin ia rasanya lanjut memarahi pemuda di depannya lagi. Tapi, mengingat ia harus mencari tahu tentang orang di depannya ia harus menahannya. Paling tidak sampai ini semua selesai.

"Pertama, kenapa kau masuk ke sekolah ini?"

"Tentu untuk belajar." Sona Nampak tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto. "Alasan lainnya? Tidak mungkin kau bersekolah di sini hanya untuk sekedar berlajar, bukan?"

"yah, sebenarnya… aku harus menjaga adikku. tapi, seperti yang kau lihat akhir-akhrinya ia mati juga." Sona terdiam, ia menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Namun, biarlah. Lagipula, dengan begini, aku tak perlu membuang-buang waktuku menjaganya lagi." Naruto menatap kedua wanita di depannya. Ia sedang diintrogasi saat ini. Namun biarlah, ia perlu kepercayaan mereka untuk dapat mempercayakan adiknya pada mereka, pikirnya.

"Ah, satu lagi." Sona yang tadinya ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lagi harus menahannya. " Aku kemari karena tempat ini, maksudku Kota Kuoh. Bukan tidak mungkin di sinilah nantinya kita akan-"

Naruto berhenti berbicara. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari Sona dan Tsubaki, ia berdiri dan menghadap kearah pintu. Di sana, sebuah retakan dimensi muncul.

Sona begitupun Tsubaki tak dapat menahan keterjekutan mereka melihat apa yang terjadi, Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang memaikai kimono merah keluar dari sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat sesuatu yang seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, ia nampak serius sekarang. Tidak seperti tadi yang santainya kelewatan, pikir Sona. Wanita itu bukannya menjawab malah ia segera mengait tangan Naruto dan menariknya masuk ke dalam retakan dimensi.

"Tu-tunggu!" Sona mencoba menghentikan. Namun, terlambat. 'Sesuatu' itu sudah menghilang dengan Naruto dan wanita asing tadi di dalamnya.

" _Onee-Sama_ harus tahu tentang hal ini."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Celah Dimensi**_

"Oi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku seperti ini, Akane!" Protes Naruto, ia memandang kesal pada Akane di depannya. Akane atau lebih dikenal dengan Great Red, wanita berambut merah itu nampak merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ophis menyerang lagi, Naruto- _Kun_." Akane mengatakannya sambil menunduk.

"hah, baiklah. Tak apalah kalau memang situasinya seperti itu." Akane mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto senang ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Namun, ia teringat kembali alasan mengapa ia menarik Naruto kemari. Dengan cepat ia melayang di ikuti Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihatlah dua orang di depan mereka. Seorang wanita mungil berambut hitam dan memakai pakaian gothic Lolita berwarna hitam dan satunya lagi seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut campuran warna hitam dan pirang, ia memiliki mata Heterochromic dengan mata berwarna emas di kanan dan mata berwarna hitam di kiri, ia juga memakai jas berwarna hitam.

Naruto tersentak melihat sang pria. "Cih, Crom…"

"Baka-Red, cepat keluar dari rumahku." Sang wanitalah yang mengatakannya dengan nada datar.

"Sudah aku bilang, Bukan? Semua akan kacau kalau aku keluar dari sini. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan berbagi tempat denganmu di sini Ophis." Akane mencoba membujuk Ophis, wanita berambut hitam tadi. Tapi, nampak kalau bujukkan tadi hanya sia-sia saja, Ophis nampak tidak tertarik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ophis kemudian memandang kearah pria di sampingnya.

"baiklah." Pria itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Gawat" Naruto nampak kahwatir, ia mencari cara agar ia tak harus melawan dua makhluk di depannya. "Ophis, sudahlah. Jangan seperti ini terus." Walaupun kecil kemungkinan Ophis akan mendengarnya, namun tak ada salahnya kalau dicoba, bukan?

"Naruto- _Kun_ , aku tak perlu menjawab bukan?" Naruto yang mendengarnya sudah tahu bahwa Ophis telah menolaknya. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan cara untuk dapat mengalahkan atau mungkin sekedar menahan pria heterochomic di depannya.

"Naruto- _Kun_ …" Akane nampak Kahwatir, ia kembali merasa bersalah. Saat ini, ia tidak membantu Naruto. Ia yang sekarang hanya akan menjadi beban jika ikut bertarung bersama Naruto.

"Tenanglah, aku pasti baik-baik saja." Walaupun Naruto sendiri yang mengatakannya, ia juga bimbang bagaimana jadinya nanti. Ia tahu betul siapa pria itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia pernah bertarung dengannya, Satu dari _Evil Dragon_ , Crom Cruach. Naga yang dikatakan yang terkuat di antara _Evil Dragon_ lainnya.

Naruto dapat melihat Crom Cruach mengeluarkan sayap naganya yang berwarna hitam. Ia menatap Akane di sampingnya, memintanya agak menjauh dari sini.

Akane yang tahu arti tatapan Naruto, segera menjauh.

Naruto dengan segera memasang kuda-kudanya. Di kedua tangannya kini diselimuti aura berwarna putih.

' **Whuusss'**

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Naruto melesat kearah Crom Cruach. Kepalan tangan kanannya ia arahkan ke pipi Crom Cruach, namun dapat dihindari oleh Crom Cruach dengan menunduk. Namun, dengan cepat Naruto mengayunkan kaki kirinya menargetkan Wajah Crom Cruach yang menunduk. Crom Cruach tentu tak tinggal diam, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya menahan tendangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mendecih tak suka dan segera melompat mundur menjaga jarak. Crom Cruach kali ini yang melesat dan berniat menendang Naruto dengan kaki kirinya dari samping kiri kearah kepala Naruto, namun Naruto segera sadar dan menanggkapnya. "Masih suka main sendiri heh." Kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam Crom Cruach.

"Kau tau sifatku, bukan?" Setelah mengatakan itu pada Naruto, Crom Cruach kembali menyerang Naruto. Dengan bertumpuh pada kaki kirinya, ia mengangkat badannya dan melayangkan kaki kanannya ke kepala pemuda kuning itu. Namun, sekali lagi. Naruto menangkapnya dengan tangan satunya.

Crom Cruach yang melihat kedua kakinya terkunci, segera mengumpulkan energi ke telapak tangannya. Sebuah energy padat berwarna hitam sebesar bola telah tercipta di sana, Naruto yang melihat itu segera menguatkan pegangannya dan melempar Crom Cruach ke udara. Berharap membatalkan serangan Crom Cruach

Namun, perkiraan Naruto salah, di udara Crom Cruach dengan sayap naganya dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan kembali menghadap Naruto. Salah satu dari _Evil Dragon_ itu kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke Naruto, Energi padat di tangannya sudah bersiap ia luncurkan.

Naruto dengan cepat membuat sihir pertahanan terkuatnya. Sedetik kemudian, Crom Cruach meluncurkan serangannya, energi tadi melesat seperti laser dari tangannya dengan sangat cepat dan menubruk sihir pertahanan Naruto.

Naruto nampak agak kesusahan mempertahankan sihirnya. Serangan dari Yang terkuat dari _Devil_ _Dragon_ memang tidak bisa diremehkan, pikir Naruto.

"Tapi, ini belum cukup." Serangan Crom Cruach telah berhenti, Naruto tentu tak menyia-nyiakannya, ia langsung melesat kearah Crom Cruach. Ia kembali melayangkan pukulan dengan aura putih kearah wajah Crom Cruach dari depan, Crom Cruach segera menghindari dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Tak ingin kalah, ia juga berniat memukul Naruto, dengan tangan kanannya ia berusaha memukul perut sang pemuda.

Naruto yang melihat itu segera memposisikan tangan kirinya di depan laju pukulan musuhnya ini dan menangkisnya. Naruto segera menangkap tangan Crom Cruach tadi, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya dan memutar-mutarnya, dan akhirnya melemparnya.

Crom Cruach yang terlempar segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, namun apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah sebuah bogeman dengan aura putih.

' **Buak'**

Crom Cruach terkena telak pukulan tadi di wajahnya, Ia kembali terlempar kebelakang. Naruto dengan cepat mengankat tangannya, di sana puluhan tombak cahaya berukuran besar tercipta. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia lempar.

Crom Cruach tidak tinggal diam, ia dengan cepat menggunakan kedua sayap hitamnya menghalau puluhan tombak cahaya yang mengarah ke dirinya. Namun, jangan remehkan Crom Cruach. Ia dikatakan yang terkuat dari semua _Evil Dragon_ bukan tanpa sebab. Puluhan tombak cahaya tadi tidak terlalu berdampak pada sayapnya. Ia hanya mendapat sedikit goresan, yang membuat Naruto sang pelempar tombak suci kecewa.

Kini keduanya kembali melesat, memperpendek jarak, dan akhirnya kembali beradu pukulan. Kiri, kanan, kiri, atas, kanan. Dengan cekatan Naruto menghindari serangan-serang Crom Cruach. Naruto tahu, Crom Cruach terkenal karena kemampuannya dalam pertarungan _Hand_ - _to_ - _Hand_ nya, Tapi jangan remehkan dirinya. Ia juga memiliki kemampuan yang tidak kalah hebatnya dengan naga di depannya. Ia dapat menangkis serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Crom Cruach dan sekali-kali menyerang.

' **Buak'**

Crom Cruach terkena pukulan telak di perutnya, ia sempat meringis kesakitan sebentar ketika merasakan pukulan Naruto. Tak mau menunggu balasan dari Crom Cruach, Naruto segera melanjutkan serangannya. Naruto dengan menggunakan lututnya, ia melakukan serangan dan mengenai dagu Crom Cruach. Dilanjutkan dengan pukulan beruntun kearah dada Crom Cruach.

Crom Cruach tak mempunyai kesempatan menghindar maupun membalas serangan Naruto. Naruto, bukan orang bodoh yang memberikan waktu musuhnya untuk melakukan serangan balasan, ia dengan secepat dan sekuat yang ia bisa, melancarkan serangan demi serangan kearah Crom Cruach. Sebelum, sebuah energi padat telah meluncur kearahnya, ia tentu langsung menghindar dengan melompat kesamping.

"Ophis…." Sang pelaku penyerangan, Ophis. Hanya menatapnya datar. "Sudah kubilang aku ingin bertarung sendiri dengannya tanpa gangguan!" Bentak Crom Cruach tidak terima dengan bantuan Ophis.

"Crom, kita akan mundur dulu…" Ophis tanpa menghiraukan Crom Cruach yang kesal segera berbalik dan masuk ke dalam retakan dimensi yang tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Crom Cruach tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah Ophis.

Tak lama setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam sana, retakan dimensi tersebut menghilang. Naruto kemudian menghela napas lega, walaupun ia tidak serius tadi dan ia pun juga tahu bahwa Crom Cruach tidak mengengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya tadi, setidaknya ia tidak terluka terlalu parah.

"Naruto- _Kun_!" Akane dengan segera menuju Naruto dengan raut kahwatir yang dengan jelas tercetak di wajahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto- _Kun_!?" Naruto tersenyum melihat Akane yang dengan jelas-jelas kahwatir dengannya. Ia kemudian mengelus-elus puncuk kepala gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa." Akane merasa senang mendengarnya, ia lega sekarang. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku akan memasak untukmu" Kata Naruto seraya menghentikan kegiatan mengelusnya yang membuat Akane memayunkan bibirnya. Padahal aku masih ingin dielus, pikir Akane. Namun, mendengar Naruto ingin memasak untuknya, ia kembali senang. "Hum!" Ia mengangguk dengan semangat, mengingat bagaimana rasa makanan buatan Naruto ya-

"Siapa di sana!" Akane berteriak kearah depan, tadi ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Ia yakin Naruto juga merasakannya. Dan betul, tak lama setelah Akane berteriak, muncul dua pria di sana.

" _Yare~_ _yare~_ kita ketahuan…" seorang dari mereka berbicara, Pria yang terlihat berumur dua puluhan dengan rambut hitam, poni emas, dan janggut hitam. Ia nampak seperti om-om mesum, pikir Akane. Satunya lagi seorang yang berada di dalam _armor_ berwarna putih, Akane yakin ia tahu aura siapa ini. Aura ini jelas milik Albion salah satu _Heavenly Dragons_. Jadi dia _Hakuryuukou_ untuk generasi sekarang, pikir Akane.

"Azazel!" Jelas terlihat Naruto terkejut melihat orang itu. Azazel, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

"Naruto… tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama." Azazel nampak santai saat ini, namun sebenarnya ia sedang serius saat ini.

"Apa mau mu? Sekarang aku sedang tak ingin bertarung dengan mu." Naruto memang membenci Malaikat Jatuh, tapi sebenci-bencinya tak mungkin ia bertarung dengan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh untuk saat ini. Walaupun ia benci mengakuinya, tapi satu pukulan dari Crom Cruach telah mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuknya. Ia tak ingin mati sebelum tujuannya selesai.

"Tenang saja, aku kemari hanya karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan celah dimensi. Biar kutebak, kau penyebabnya, bukan?"

"Apapun yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu." Jawab Naruto cuek.

"Terserah…" Azazel yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Naruto, memutar bola matanya tak peduli.

Naruto yang melihat sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus ia lakukan di sana, segera berbalik menghadap Akane. Akane yang ditatap Naruto segera tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia dengan mudah membuat retakan dimensi di depannya dan menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam dan kemudian menghilang.

Tinggallah Azazel dan satu orang lagi di sana. "Azazel, itu tadi…" Orang dalam _Hakuryuukou_ yang sedari tadi diam bertanya kepada Azazel setelah ia merasakan aura naga yang dikeluarkan wanita tadi.

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya. Itu adalah Great Red. Siapa sangka kedua Dewa Naga mengambil wujud wanita." Azazel menghela napasnya, ia tak habis pikir dengan dunia yang saat ini mulai berputar hanya pada wanita dan kekuatan. Contohnya _Hakuryuukou_ saat ini yang hanya terobsesi dengan kekuatan dan juga _Sekiryuutei_ saat ini yang terobsesi dengan wanita. Dan sekarang kedua Dewa Naga, Ophis Sang _Ouroboros_ _Dragon_ dan Great Red Sang _Apocalypse_ _Dragon_ mengambil wujud wanita!?

"Azazel, kita harus kembali sekarang" Azazel hanya menatap sebentar orang itu, lalu mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"lain kali saja aku pikirkan."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Apartement Naruto**_

"Lalalala~ " Akane nampak senang, terlihat dari dirinya yang sedang melantunkan nada-nada sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di bawah meja makan. Sedangkan Naruto, ia sedang dengan cekatan memotong sayur-sayuran yang akan ia masak. Naruto memang bisa memasak, meskipun hanya masakan yang mudah dibuat.

Mereka saat ini berada di dapur apartement Naruto, memang Naruto saat ini menjadi keluarga Hyoudou dan tinggal di rumah mereka. Tetapi, ia yang pada dasarnya merupakan salah satu makhluk supernatural harus berhati-hati. Bukan tidak mungkin ia diincar untuk dibunuh. Jadi Apartement ini hanya sebagai rumah sementara baginya. Ia akan tetap pulang dan tidur di rumah kediaman Hyoudou walaupun tidak selalu.

Apartement ini ia beli dengan tabungan dari pekerjaanya. Ia sering mendapat panggilan untuk membasmi makhluk-makhluk supernatural yang suka mengganggu manusia. Dan dari situ ia akan mendapat imbalan.

"Naruto- _Kun_! Aku sudah lapar~" Naruto menengok melihat Akane yang sedang merancau-rancau mengatakan ia lapar sekarang. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecil dari mulutnya. Ia dapat melihat seorang wanita imut yang normal sekarang. Bukannya, perwujudan dari Dewa Naga yang diagung-agungkan.

"Sabarlah! Ini sudah hampir masak!" Ia berteriak, mencoba menenangkan Akane. Tak lama kemudian, masakan Naruto jadi. Tak banyak, tapi cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Enaaaakkk! Naruto- _kun_ , nanti ajari aku, ya! Ya!" Akane nampak berbinar-binar saat mengatakannya, bahkan Naruto bersumpah melihat ada bintang-bintang yang berkilau-kilau di sekeliling Akane.

"Nanti akan kuajarkan." Akane nampak puas dengan jawaban dari Naruto dan melanjutkan makannya. Satu suapan kembali ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin istri yang tidak bisa memasak"

"Brussss!" Makanan dalam mulut Akane terhambur keluar dengan derasnya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia dengan wajah memerah berkata. "A-a-aapa ya-ang kau katakan, _Baka_!" Naruto kembali tersenyum, ia senang melihat Akane yang gugup seperti ini. Nampak imut, pikirnya.

"Hehehe"

Selanjutnya, Naruto terus mencoba menggoda Akane. Wajah Akane sudah merah sepenuhnya sekarang. Sedangkan, Naruto, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang.

"Hmph!" Akane dengan pipi yang digembungkan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Setelah beberapa kali ia goda, Akane menjadi marah padanya. Ia tadi sudah mencoba meminta maaf pada Akane, tetapi selalu diacuhkan.

"Maafkan aku Akane, aku hanya bercanda." Namun, Akane masih nampak tak memperdulikan Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak memaafkanku aku akan menciummu!" Goda Naruto. Akane yang mendengarnya menundukan wajahnya yang sudah memerah hingga ke telinga.

Lama ia terdiam seperti itu. Naruto yang melihatnya tentu kahwatir. Mungkin ia terlalu keterlaluan kali ini, pikir Naruto.

"Akane…" Panggil Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap tidak memaafkanmu…" Kata Akane dengan berbisik, namun dapat didengar oleh Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya tentu terkejut, ia tak berpikir Akane akan sangat marah karena ia goda.

"karena…" Naruto sengaja tidak berbicara, ia merasa Akane akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau akan menciumku, bukan?" Naruto cengo mendengarnya. Ia tak habis pikir, Akane menganggap serius godaannya.

"Naruto." Panggil Akane sambil menatap dekan Naruto. "Naruto." Panggilnya lagi. Naruto menatap wajah wanita merah itu, matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan rona merah di wajahnya.

' **Ughh, dia sangat imut'** Pikir Naruto.

"Naruto…" Akane yang kehilangan kesabaran mulai memajukan wajahnya kearah wajah Naruto. Hidung mereka kini telah bersentuhan. Akane sudah menutup matanya, ia juga sudah mulai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Naruto tidak dapat bergerak, ia seperti…

' _ **Cup'**_

…. Terpesona.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued :**_

A/N : Lama? Ya saya pun berpikiran seperti itu. Sebenarnya fic ini seharusnya selesai beberapa minggu yang lalu dikarenakan target jumlah _word_ saya hanya mencapai 2k, tapi ketika saya baca. Huft~ sungguh membosankan dan kurang bagaiamana gitu. Maka dari itu, saya coba tambah _Word-_ nya. Dan ta-da! 4,5K Bersih. Lumayan panjang. Jujur itu jumlah _Word_ untuk satu _Chapter_ yang pernah saya buat. Sebenarnya, saya juga kurang yakin dengan _Scene Fight_ -nya. Saya kurang berpengalaman pada hal itu. Dan juga, bagaimana perndapat kalian semua tentang _Scene_ khusus yang saya buat untuk NaruAkane. Heheheh, saya cukup kerepotan saat mencari nama untuk Great Red. Saya akan membalas Review menggunakan Pm. Bagi yang mereview dengan 'lanjut' dan semacamnya, saya menyelesaikan _Chap_ 2 ini sebagai balasannya. Dan di bawah ini balasan Review para _Guest_ :

Genji: Untuk _Word_ , akan saya lihat nanti. Karena, seperti _Chap_ ini, saya menambah _Word_ nya jika saya merasa perlu.

Bejat: Penasaran? Sama, saya juga penasaran # _Lol_.

Naru: Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Untuk _Harem_ , itu masih saya pikirkan. Dan maaf, Raynare tidak akan menjadi _Pair_ Naruto.

Saran dan tanggapan kalian saya perlukan untuk mengembangkan diri saya, jadi jangan sungkan untuk memberi saran saya lewat Review maupun Pm.  
PS : Beritahu saya secepatnya jika menemukan Typo atau penulisan saya yang salah.


End file.
